


Save the Best for Last

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, and set not too long after Robbie joins, set at christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: Michael's date at the office Christmas party doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Save the Best for Last

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this months ago while listening to Vanessa Williams “Save the Best for Last” (hence the title). It became sort of Christmas themed in my head, so I decided I would wait until December to write it. Of course, at the time of posting this, Christmas was days ago, but hopefully that’s okay. 😊 
> 
> This is supposed to be Robbie’s first Christmas with the team.

Jackie found the momentary solitude welcome as she stood on the station rooftop. It wasn’t as if she was having a bad time, but she was glad to have a bit of a respite from the Christmas party. For the most part, everything that Jackie had expected to happen had happened. It wasn’t exactly business as usual, not with Robbie in attendance, but there was hardly any room for surprises.

Except for the fact that Michael had brought someone. It wasn’t so much that he’d taken a date, it was more of the suddenness of it. Michael’s companion had played a minor part in their latest case and he had thought it a good idea to invite her to the party.

She wasn’t sure an office Christmas party was the best idea for a first date, but if things went well, it shouldn’t matter.

Jackie shivered; it hadn’t been her best idea to go out on the rooftop without a coat. Deciding she should go back inside, she made to go, but stopped when the door opened. A small smile graced her face as Michael approached her.

“Hey,” he said as he leaned on the balustrade.

“Hi,” she said. “Shouldn’t you be with Sharon?” she asked, referring to Michael’s date.

“She’s talking away with Stuart,” he said.

Jackie stifled a smile, Sharon seemed to have more in common with Stuart than with Michael, but there was no way she was going to voice that.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Jackie nodded, “I just wanted some fresh air.” She really should have taken her coat, she thought as she shivered again.

Michael sighed before he removed his coat and handed it to Jackie. “Take it.”

Jackie frowned slightly, “Won’t you be cold?”

“I probably won’t feel it as much as you,” he replied.

Jackie thought about it for a moment before she nodded, “Alright…thanks.” She put his coat on, grateful for the warmth.

“I’m sorry you came here alone,” Michael said after a moment.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been to a party without a date. It might not even be my last,” she said.

Although she liked the idea of finding someone and not remaining single forever. What she was really trying to do, was move on from a particular someone. It seemed to be increasingly likely that he would never make a move and Jackie didn’t want to waste her time hoping for something that may never happen. So far, she hadn’t succeeded. But her luck had to change sometime, right?

She turned away from Michael and gazed at the city. “Robbie’s really settled here since he joined the team.”

“Yes…he has,” Michael said slightly uneasily, unprepared for the change in subject.

It had been several months since Robbie had joined Maryhill and he had certainly made his mark on the team. Jackie wasn’t quite sure Michael was completely happy about that.

“He seems to be enjoying himself tonight,” she commented.

“Hmm…maybe a little too much,” he said.

Jackie laughed quietly, “Because of the mistletoe?”

“You don’t think he’s being a little excessive with all of the kissing?” he asked.

Jackie smiled, “Michael, it’s a party. I don’t see anyone else bothered by it.”

“Fair enough,” he conceded. Anyway, he knew for a fact that Robbie wouldn’t be using the mistletoe for the remainder of the evening, the thought alone made him smirk.

Which didn’t go unnoticed by Jackie.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “So, are you looking forward to Christmas?”

Jackie shrugged, “If it doesn’t involve solving murders, sure.”

Michael wished he could promise that.

It was a day no one liked to work on. Often, they were faced with the reality that what was supposed to be the happiest time of the year, was hell on earth for some.

“We should probably head back. You wouldn’t want to leave Sharon for too long, would you?” she teased.

Michael smiled before they went back inside.

In hindsight, maybe she should have taken off Michael’s coat, but neither of them had thought anything of it. They were both surprised to find his date waiting for him, disappointment heavy on her face.

“I hope I won’t have to vie for your attention for the rest of the evening,” said Sharon.

“No,” Michael said bemusedly. “Why?”

“I’m just getting the feeling that your mind has been somewhere else,” Sharon as she looked over to Jackie.

Michael’s eyes followed Sharon’s before they turned back on her, “What’s this got to do with Jackie?”

“You must know that there’s talk about the two of you,” she said with slight exasperation.

Michael chuckled lowly, “If people don’t have anything better to do than gossip about two friends, that’s their problem.”

Sharon shook her head, “It’s not just that. It’s the way you look at Jackie when she’s unaware. I even noticed the murderous glance you shot Robbie when he playfully kissed her under the mistletoe.”

Robbie snickered, alerting Michael, Jackie and Sharon that they were being watched. The glare Jackie gave to Robbie sobered him immediately.

Sharon sighed, “I don’t think we should take this any further.” She gave him an almost pitying look before she walked away.

Michael called after her but there was no response, he let out a breath and turned to face Jackie, ignoring everyone else in the room.

“I should really go after her,” he said apologetically.

Jackie nodded, “Of course.” She took off his coat, “You should probably have this back.”

“Thanks,” he said after he accepted his coat. “I’m sorry…” he trailed off awkwardly before he rushed to catch up with Sharon.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Michael left and Jackie surmised that applying her blush earlier hadn’t been necessary as she felt the heat in her cheeks.

“Are you alright, Jackie?” Robbie asked after a moment

“I’m fine,” she said, not really convincing either of them. “I think I could do with a moment to myself though,” she admitted.

Robbie squeezed her shoulder, “Don’t be too long, okay?”

Jackie nodded with a slight smile before she left the room.

The moment turned into the best part of 20 minutes as Jackie found herself alone in the station canteen, deciding whether to go back to the party. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure if she was in the mood to celebrate the festive season anymore, but she also didn’t want everyone to guess how humiliated she felt.

Not to mention the gossip this would create, and it wouldn’t be the first time people had talked about her relationship with Michael.

Why couldn’t people mind their damn business?

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts and she smiled when Stuart entered the canteen.

“Are you okay?” he asked once he approached her.

Jackie shrugged, “I will be, at any rate. I’m just not sure I feel up to facing everyone,” she admitted.

Stuart wanted to tell her that hardly anyone had noticed, but that would be a lie. Because most people _had_ noticed and were still whispering about it when he’d left to check on Jackie.

“Robbie’s getting the party back in full swing,” he said, causing Jackie to smile. “I’m sure he’d be pleased if you came back,” he added.

She should return, Jackie decided. Hopefully, the night wouldn’t be a total loss. It was doubtful that Michael would show up, so at least there wouldn’t be any awkwardness.

“Give me a moment, okay?” she said.

Stuart nodded, “I’m sure things between you and Mike will be fine,” he said reassuringly.

Jackie nodded, her mind plagued with the possible ramifications of what could happen next. “Thanks,” she said.

Stuart gave a comforting smile before he left the canteen.

Alone again, Jackie tried to find the motivation to go back to the party. Thankfully, there was an opportunity to have a little fun before she would undoubtedly spend more time thinking about the incident with Sharon.

Oh, joy.

The sound of the door opening told her that the time for solitude was over, she really should return now. It was nice to know that Stuart cared.

“I’m okay, Stuart,” she said without looking up. “I’m just about to…” she trailed off as she acknowledged the canteen’s other occupant.

Jackie was surprised to find that it wasn’t Stuart who had entered, but Michael.

“Hey,” he said softly, still at the door.

“Hey,” she said before he slowly walked over to her. “Did you catch up with Sharon?” she asked.

Michael nodded, “We talked and we both decided that nothing’s going to happen between us.”

“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely.

“Don’t be. There’s no hard feelings on either side, and to be honest, I was being too hasty when I asked her for a date.”

“Well, I did think it was a bad idea to bring her here for a first date,” she said lightly.

Michael smiled slightly, “Maybe, but it was for the best.” He let out a breath, “Sharon was right though.”

Jackie didn’t need to ask what he meant. “Was she?” she asked quietly.

He nodded, “I shouldn’t have asked her out. Instead, I should have took the time to tell someone how I really feel about them.”

“Maybe if you had done that, she wouldn’t have tried to move on from you,” she said.

A flash of disappointment crossed his face before he asked, “And was she successful?”

“No,” she quietly admitted. Jackie got up from her seat, “Sometimes she’s not so sure those feelings will ever go away.”

“I’m sorry, I should have said something earlier,” he said.

“Better late than never,” she smiled.

Relief showed on his face before he retrieved something from his pocket.

“Is that Robbie’s mistletoe?” she asked.

“Yes, Robbie was starting to get on my nerves. I thought I’d hide it for a while, but maybe we could find another use for it?” he suggested.

Jackie laughed, “You’re impossible.”

“Am I?” he asked, his face all too innocent.

“You’re just lucky I love you,” she said before she took a breath.

A slow grin spread across Michael’s face. “I am lucky,” he said seriously. He held up the mistletoe before he slowly leaned towards Jackie and softly kissed her.

“I love you, too,” he said once they broke apart. They smiled at each other before Michael leaned in again and kissed her more firmly this time.

When the kiss ended, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, both processing this new development in their relationship. Michael held up the mistletoe again and leaned in before Jackie stopped him and placed the item on the table.

“Michael, you don’t need mistletoe whenever you want to kiss me,” she said

He smirked before he kissed her more deeply. This was certainly not how Jackie would ever have imagined them getting together. But with Michael’s arms around her and his mouth on hers, she found that the reality was a lot better than what she could ever have dreamed.

“Can we take this somewhere else?” Michael asked breathlessly once they broke apart. Jackie smiled and nodded. “Good,” he said quietly before he took her hand, and they left the station together.

* * *

Jackie was right about the incident causing some gossip. It was all the station could talk about the next day. And it hadn’t helped that neither Michael nor Jackie had returned to the party at all.

As a result, many had placed bets on what they thought the outcome of the night before had been. The odds were in favour of the DCI _finally_ getting together with his sergeant.

Of course, all of this was done behind Michael’s back and Jackie had yet to show up for work.

“Hey, Mike,” Robbie called out. “Have you seen my mistletoe?”

Michael shook his head, “Why?”

“It disappeared last night, I’ve not seen it since,” Robbie said. “You wouldn’t know where it is, would you?

“Why would I have it?” asked Michael.

Robbie shrugged, “Well, if you were sending murderous glances at me, I thought you might have taken it.” Michael rolled his eyes before Robbie continued, “It’s a shame you missed the rest of the party.”

“Ah well, there’s always next year,” Michael said. “Is Jackie in yet?” he asked. Robbie shook his head. “Send her into my office, when she comes in,” he said before he left the bullpen.

The talk about bets resumed until Jackie walked in. Everyone tried not to be too obvious as they regarded her. It looked like the previous night’s awkwardness hadn’t occurred, which people saw as a sure sign that something had happened.

“What?” she asked after a moment.

“You seem too happy for someone working on Christmas Eve,” said Robbie.

Jackie smiled, “I could spend the day feeling miserable but what would be the point in that?”

“How are you?” Stuart asked, not caring at all about the bet.

“I’m good. I’m just hoping it’s a quiet day and we don’t get a new case,” she said.

“We were disappointed when you didn’t return to the party,” Robbie said.

“Sorry, I realised that I wanted to have a quiet night in,” she said.

_I bet_ , thought Robbie. “You didn’t even come back for your things,” he said.

“No,” she said cautiously. “No, I didn’t.”

“Did you get home okay?” Robbie asked a little too innocently.

“Yes, I did,” she replied. “Would you like to know what else I got up to last night?”

“Of course not, Jackie,” answered Stuart. “Just ignore Robbie.”

Jackie smiled, “That sounds like a good idea.”

Robbie chuckled, “Well, you might not want to ignore this. Mike said he wanted to see you in his office.”

“And you didn’t think to start with that? Well, I know who to blame if I get a telling off from the boss,” she said.

“Hey, I’m not the only one who could have told you,” he said defensively.

Jackie stuck her tongue out at him, causing Robbie to laugh, knowing that there was no malice or bitterness to her words. She got up and made her way to Michael’s office when Robbie called on her.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said sincerely.

“Me too,” said Stuart.

Jackie smiled before she left the bullpen and entered Michael’s office.

“It looks like I’m in the money today,” Robbie said after a moment. “Who else betted on Mike and Jackie getting together?”

“Oh, come on. We don’t know for sure that they got together last night,” someone commented.

“It’s not like they’re going to make a big announcement, are they? I know I’m still considered the new boy around here, but even I know Jardine’s too private for that,” said Robbie.

Yes, he was certain that something had happened between them. To be honest, Robbie wasn’t sure he would ever understand how someone like Jackie could care for Mike Jardine. But it was very clear that she did.

Still, he liked Jackie and if Jardine made her happy, who was he to judge? Even if the man in question did seem intent at times on making his life miserable.

It was turning out to be an interesting Christmas. And he was very much looking forward to spending his winnings later.

Ho, ho, ho, indeed.

**The End**


End file.
